Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a portable electronic card system and a verifying method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A credit card is a payment card issued to users as a system of payment. It allows the cardholder to pay for goods and services based on the holder's promise to pay for them. The issuer of the card creates a revolving account and grants a line of credit to the cardholder, thus the cardholder can borrow money for payment to a merchant or as a cash advance to the user. The bank manufactures the credit card according to the application of people. People usually have several credit cards issued from various banks. It is not convenient to carry lots of credit cards in the wallet.